


In hindsight, they were really cute

by So_Fucking_Bored



Series: Veterans' Affairs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Sam Wilson, Cute Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored
Summary: Now that the kids were here, Sam was happy, definitely, that didn't mean he didn't want to throttle someone at least once a day. It really didn't help that their first birthday party was coming up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Veterans' Affairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786426
Kudos: 49





	In hindsight, they were really cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I didn't forget about this series, promise.

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 1 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Words couldn’t describe just how badly Sam ached. 

Everything from his chest to his toes was throbbing with pain, but the calm faces of Sarah and George were smushed against his chest and everything felt  _ perfect _ . 

To his left, Steve was sitting and staring with a look of undisguised awe was on his face. Bucky was standing near the foot of the bed and talking with Bruce about one thing or another. 

Sam just wanted his overprotective omega back in the nest already. 

George, the fat little thing that had stolen probably most of the food and melanin while in the womb, scrunched his nose up and let out a loud wail. 

Instantly, everyone looked towards the wailing pup, but instinct kicked in for Sam, and he just nudged his son in the direction of his nipple. A few seconds passed by before either of them got the hang of it, but soon enough milk started flowing and George started sucking. 

He didn’t like how it felt. It felt weird and strangely intimate, but with the way it soothed the pup so quickly, it also felt like the best and most perfect thing in the world. 

Bucky didn’t join them right after he let Bruce out, but instead, he took the rest of the dirty towels to the bathroom and came back with a clean one and some other things in his hand. He fiddled around for something, and at one point gestured for Steve’s help. 

Just as George finished nursing and Sam found himself with his chest feeling strangely uneven, Steve and Bucky came back so they were on either side of him again. 

“Gotta lean up Sam.” Bucky had already put something around both of his ankles, and whatever it was had been scrunched up against his thighs. 

Sam listened as best as he could, lifting up his hips and ass, but Steve wound up having to lift him himself with hands on his waist. 

It wound up being a set of mesh boxers lined with something that felt nearly as thick as the diapers on his children. 

“Just a Tena doll,” Bucky said and pulled a final, bloody towel from under Sam. He wiped some guck off of Sam before giving up and leaving the rest of the cleanup for the afternoon since it was already early morning. 

Bucky and Steve each took a pup from Sam once they were all laying down, and Sam fell asleep, exhausted. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 2 _

_ ~~~~~ _

“We’re getting Steve fixed.”

“Why m-” Steve cut himself off with a shriek as George started to pee on him. 

“‘Cause I like heat sex you fuck.” Bucky called back from where he was wrestling with Sarah. They were trying to get the twins into the onesies Sam’s cousin had brought with little signs proclaiming it their one month birthdays across the chest. 

The twins didn’t like the plan, but that was beside the point. 

“Language!”

“Just get the damn onesies on them.”

“I’m a little busy getting peed on.”

“It’s your own fault,” Sam grumbled and walked into the catastrophe that was his living room. 

Steve had a conspicuous wet spot on the front of his shirt, and a laughing George in front of him.

Ever since birth, George had baby blue eyes like Steve’s, and a complexion closer to Sam’s. Recently, tight little curls had started to sprout from his skull, matching the ones Sarah, who while nowhere near Steve’s pale complexion, was most definitely the lighter of the two, was born with.

He dropped whatever he was carrying on the couch, and waved at Steve to get dressed. 

“Mama to the rescue right Georgie?” Steve was already blushing and scrambling to wipe himself down and change shirts. 

Sarah laughed from where she was staring up into Bucky’s eyes, and George looked at his sister with a fondness that was far too mature for a one month old. 

Getting George into the onesie was easy enough that Sam was pretty sure Steve would have been able to do it himself. 

“C’mon let’s get these pictures.” Sam would deny the sigh he let out to his deathbed. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 3 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Sam had refused to have sex with anyone for a while simply because the idea of having sex in the same nest his children slept in crept him out too much. 

Thankfully his mates had shared the sentiment, but two and a half months after the birth of the pups brought on an intense sexual tension no one had anticipated. 

So, Sam did the only thing that made sense. 

Which was, let himself be bent over the bathroom counter. 

“Shit Sam.” Steve was grunting into the sweaty skin of his neck, one hand holding himself up and the other jacking Sam off at the same pace he was using to thrust into the beta. 

“So lucky, so fucking lucky Buck said he’d take the pups.”

“Steve,” Sam said, doing his best to keep his calm, “if you keep talking about our pups while fucking me you’re gonna have to jack off.”

“Sorry, Sam so so sorry, just feel so good and gave me such good fucking pups, oh fuck even gave me one that looks just like you.”

That was it for Sam, even with the growing knot and lust flowing from Steve’s side of the bond and permeating the room. The mention of his pups also reminded him that now was around the time when Sarah usually cried until he picked her up, and-

“Said not to mention the pups, go get that fleshlight you pretend you didn’t buy.”

Now Sam just felt sticky and like he needed a shower. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 4 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Sam was never throwing a birthday party ever again. 

For anyone. 

Especially not his children. 

George had a fistful of Bucky’s hair and a mouthful of Steve’s shirt, and Sarah hadn’t stopped crying since they left the house. 

Which wasn’t to mention that George had taken to cursing at Sarah whenever the girl walked since he couldn’t yet, and she was barely able to babble back at him angrily. He seemed to understand her at least, which made the arguments entertaining, but still. 

As of now, Sarah looked like she was either about to make herself sick or leave Sam for his mom. She chose the latter, and Sam was reminded that he really, really,  _ really, _ loved his mom. 

When his hands were free, he turned towards the cake table and started to gather the goody bags. His sister took hold of the box with the adults’ souvenirs and they teamed up to start handing them out. 

Steve had somehow managed to separate himself from George, but the encounter with his son had left a small wet patch on his shirt. 

He took the second box of souvenirs from the table and helped Sam and his sister hand them out. 

“You about ready to sing?” Steve asked, looking suggestively at Sam’s lips while Sam watched Bucky’s ass. 

Sam nodded because they only had around an hour left with the hall, and though people hadn’t started leaving yet he knew that Bucky’s dad didn’t drive at night. 

When they sang happy birthday, it was with Sarah giving George a kiss filled with baby slobber and George near painfully gripping Sam’s earlobe, but he was pretty sure he’d never smiled wider. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 5 _

_ ~~~~~ _

“Are you sure you want them Becks?” Sam asked his sister in law, but the twins were already excited, and Rebecca was more than ready to take her niece and nephew out for the day, so all he got was a drawn out look in return. 

Since all three of them had more family in New York than in DC, they’d done the twins’ first birthday party at a hall in Brooklyn. Rebecca had been the first to offer her services, but Bucky assured them it was from pure selfishness. 

Steve had also agreed to never mention the pups during sex again, so they were about to take full advantage of the unreasonably comfortable bed in their hotel room. 

Bucky hugged his sister, hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door handle, turned around, and basically pounced on Sam. 

The beta reciprocated eagerly and pressed back into Steve when the alpha came up behind him. 

It was probably only the fourth or fifth time the three of them would get to have sex together since the pups were born and the first where they wouldn’t have to keep half an ear out just in case someone started crying. 

He panted into Bucky’s mouth at the languid way Steve started to rub him gently through his jeans. 

“Can I suck it?” Bucky asked into Sam’s mouth so softly that he almost didn’t hear. 

Sam didn’t say anything, too busy pressing his hips back into Steve’s and Bucky’s alternatively. 

“Have some fucking class,” he muttered once the words registered. 

“I’m hearing consent,” Bucky responded and dropped to his knees abruptly to open Sam’s jeans. 

“Animals,” Sam gasped as Bucky took him down in one swoop, “fucking animals.” 

Steve made quick work of his clothes, which Sam only noticed through the haze of arousal flowing through him as he tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair and tried not to push. 

Head pushers were rude, and Sam always did his best not to be rude. 

“Bed?” Steve asked breathlessly. Bucky came up with an obscene pop before Sam was anywhere near ready, but the alpha and omega herded him to the bed before he was able to voice his complaints. 

Steve sat first, with his back pressed against the headboard, and Sam crawled to sit between his thighs with his back against the alpha’s chest. He’d kicked his jeans and boxers off along the way, and Steve pulled his shirt off quickly. Bucky paused to undress and then joined them on the bed. 

Together, they got Sam settled on his knees and slowly lowering himself on Steve in small increments. Bucky pushed Sam the rest of the way down before he was ready, and he nearly pulled away with a shocked shout. 

“Such a good beta,” Steve gasped into his ear. Bucky went back down on Sam in a single movement as he had minutes ago, and Sam was caught between rocking up into Bucky’s tight mouth, and down onto Steve’s thick length. 

“I wanna try,” Bucky whined, rubbing a finger over where he was stretched around Steve, who understood immediately and pulled up Sam by the backs of his knees before he noticed. 

Bucky pushed a finger inside next to where the alpha was seated deeply. Sam gasped and his hands started looking for something to hold on to. They wound up covering Steve’s own, helping to hold his legs up so Bucky could work another few fingers in. 

“Steve, Bucky- _ omega _ ‘s not gonna fit, can’t,  _ ca-can’t, _ ” he gasped out in a whine. Behind him, Steve hist made a low, soothing sound in his chest and Bucky said to him lowly, “We gotcha, don’t worry, our pretty little beta, c’mon Sam.” 

It took effort on Bucky’s part to push his thick fingers inside of Sam's already tightly stretched heat, and Sam had to focus on relaxing and just  _ taking _ it as much as he could. Eventually, though, Bucky was able to fit three fingers inside of him and moved up on his knees before nudging his length slowly into Sam. 

Once he was settled inside of him to the hilt, they all paused, Sam’s legs languidly wrapped around Bucky, and Steve and Bucky kneeling on either side of him. 

Bucky thrust into him languidly, creating a tense friction between him and Steve that had Sam gasping and doing his best not to squirm and dislodge his two mates. 

“Just take it, Sammy, just take it,” Steve groaned into his ear, hands tightening on his waist in surprise. 

Sam nodded, whining at a suddenly sharp thrust from Bucky. 

“‘M okay, ‘m okay,” Sam tried to soothe, unable to stop himself from jerking at the ruthless stimulation. 

Behind him, Steve only lasted a few minutes before he gripped Bucky’s shoulders to start thrusting as well, their thrust opposite each other, Steve sliding out as Bucky slid in. 

Steve wedged a hand between him and Bucky, jerking him off brusquely. 

Sam whined, unable to move into the alpha’s grip with the way Steve and Bucky were both holding him, but with a “You’re doing so good beta, come on, come for us,” his orgasm was torn from him. 

Bucky came not long after him, then pulled out so Steve could finish. 

Steve pulled out, pushed Sam on his stomach, then finished in short, quick thrusts, knot locking in quickly. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 6 _

_ ~~~~~ _

When Becca brought the twins back, she gave Sam a knowing look that he brushed off and accepted his pint sized terrors. 

Sarah ran to the mini fridge and started smacking it in demand of a snack, and George whined until Bucky picked him up and pressed his face into his neck. 

They were a handful, but in hindsight, they were really cute. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So for now, I'm going to mark this as completed just because I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll be updated, even if there is a super small chance. I hope you liked it, and if you have any questions, from an ask on my [Tumblr](https://so--fucking--bored.tumblr.com).


End file.
